lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Force Majeure
"Force Majeure" is the first episode of Lost: Via Domus. Elliott crashes on the Island as a passenger on Flight 815 and helps other survivors at the crash site. Flashbacks in this episode show Elliott seeing Kate as a fugitive prior to the departure of Flight 815. Synopsis Flashback Elliott is on Flight 815. He sees Kate come in escorted by Edward Mars. He takes a picture of Cindy handing Kate a bottle of water. Elliott inquires to Cindy about the fugitive, and she assures him that there's nothing to worry about. On the Island The game begins with Elliott on the plane. He is talking on the phone to someone, and hangs up the phone. The plane begins to experience turbulence. Charlie walks past Elliott, and Cindy follows trying to stop him. Shortly afterward Beady Eyes begins walking up the aisle to Elliott's seat just as the plane begins to break apart. Beady Eyes into the air as the turbulence gets rougher. The plane breaks apart and Elliott sees the cockpit break away from the fuselage of the plane before blacking out. Elliott wakes up in the jungle. He sees Lisa standing on the path, and wanders towards her. When he tries to talk to her she disappears. He encounters Kate in the jungle. Elliott asks Kate several questions concerning the crash, and she gives him some water. Elliott remembers that he saw Kate in handcuffs, and uses this to blackmail her for answers. Kate says to find Vincent to be lead to the crash site. Elliott follows Vincent through the jungle, and comes upon the hectic scene of the crash. Michael is screaming wildly for Walt. Bodies and debris are scattered throughout the beach. Elliott then finds Jack, who is helping an injured survivor. Jack tells Elliott to fix a fuel rupture on the plane before the wreckage explodes via an electrical panel to the rear of the plane. Elliott runs to the fuel rupture, and fixes the leak. Locke barely has time to congratulate Elliot before the wing of the plane falls, causing an explosion. Later that night, Jack treats him and tells him that he is most likely suffering amnesia from the crash. He suggests searching for items that were his in the wreckage in order to jog his memory. Elliott talks to Kate about finding his luggage, and she suggests that she look in the pile of suitcases at the end of the beach. Elliott goes to the far end of the beach and finds a backpack. When he picks up the pack, Beady Eyes attacks him. He promises that he is going to destroy the photograph and then kill Elliott. The fight attracts the attention of other survivors, and Beady Eyes flees into the jungle. Trivia *In military terms, force majeure refers to an event that happens to a boat or aircraft that allows it to enter normally restricted areas without penalty. *This is the only episode where Elliott does not wear his backpack. Episode references *Elliott awakes in the jungle after the crash, just like Jack. *Elliott sees Vincent shortly after the crash, just like Jack does. fr:Vdx01 he:כוח עליון pt:Lost: Via Domus/Episódio 1 ru:Форс-мажор Category:Expanded Universe Category:Via Domus